Individuals frequently employ any number of portable fashion accessories to transport their personal effects. For example, many women carry a purse or pocketbook, and, modern trends have seen a growth in the number of similar accessories for men beyond the traditional briefcases and attaches. A variety of items may be stored and contained within such accessories, yet, without proper illumination, locating particular items within these accessories can be both difficult and frustrating.